1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method and a computer storage medium storing a program for causing the substrate processing method to be executed.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a manufacturing process of a multilayer wiring structure such as a semiconductor integrated circuit, for example, processing of forming an insulating film such as a SiO2 film (silicon oxide film) on the semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) is performed. For the formation of the SiO2 film, conventionally used is a method of applying a coating solution containing polysilazane (SiH2NH) to the wafer, then oxidizing the coating film on the wafer in an atmosphere containing oxygen or water vapor, and then baking it. To efficiently oxidize the coating film, the atmosphere for oxidizing the coating film is usually brought to a high temperature.
When the coating film is oxidized in the atmosphere at the high temperature as described above, however, oxidation of, for example, a surface layer W′ of the wafer W made of silicon may proceed together with the oxidation of a coating film Q as shown in FIG. 13 because of a high oxidation degree of the atmosphere at the high temperature. This will vary the thickness of the wafer W, the width and height of the pattern and so on. Hence, for the formation of the SiO2 film, there is a proposed method of applying a coating solution to the wafer W, then drying the solution while increasing the temperature to a final temperature at a relatively low temperature, for example, selected from a range from 240° C. to 350° C. to form a coating film Q, subsequently applying ultraviolet rays to the coating film Q to oxidize the coating film Q, and then baking it (Japanese Patent No. 3696939).